


Adviser

by LavenderMochi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Fluff, Guardian-Ward Relationship, How Do I Tag, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: The story of Yuga and Hilda before the events in LBW. Ever since she was placed under his care, Yuga would do anything for Hilda. Anything she wished.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Yuga.”

Hilda's commanding voice reached his ears and he instantly perked, ready to perform any immediate task Her Grace wanted him to do.

“Yes, Your Grace?” Yuga inquired softly, rubbing the rounded shaft of his paintbrush eagerly.

It was late at night. Hilda's face was illuminated sharply by the candlelight sitting on her desk. Hilda raised her head from the paper before her and set down her feathered pen, silky dark hair shining in the sparse light.

With tired eyes, Hilda requested, “Could you please make me a warm cup of tea?”

Yuga dared not protest, not even in thought, and he bowed deeply, earning him her smile, “Why, of course, Your Grace. I shall not be long.”

And so he went, heading to the castle kitchen to prepare the drink. At once, Yuga returned back to Hilda's side, a small teacup presented to her.

She took it with tender fingers, bringing it close to her lips as he brow furrowed in thought. Without another word, Hilda returned to her work, and Yuga returned to his place by the window, looking out into the night.

 

–

 

Hilda stood outside on her balcony, watching the sun set on the shattered horizon of her kingdom. Yuga stood beside her, as his place usually was. Hilda sighed sorrowfully, her breath carried away with the breeze which brought a chill.

Hilda drew her cape around her arms, folding her gloved limbs over her stomach and she shivered. The sun was quickly fading, just like the light of hope for the survival of her kingdom.

Yuga could tell her thoughts. After all these years of staying by her side, he could read her like an open book. With a swift move, no second thoughts, Yuga removed his cape and slung it over the shoulders of the princess. Yes, the air was cold, but no, Yuga didn't mind.

Hilda tilted her head back, looking to her adviser as he looked back at her with a rare, soft smile.

“Thank you.” She said, wrapping the lavender cloak tighter around her shoulders.

 

–

 

Whenever Hilda was stressed, she wanted comfort. This was understandable. The pressures of ruling a kingdom was not easy, especially when the kingdom was doomed anyway.

Well, Yuga knew when stress took over Hilda's well-being. Everyone could. Her desk would be in disarray, the library would be filled with empty bookcases because the books were on the floor, and Hilda herself, she looked exhausted.

And every time, she would come to her adviser, her long hair pointing out at different sides, and she would hand him a brush. She'd sit at the edge of her bed, Yuga sitting nearby, and she would allow him to run the bristles through her messy locks.

He'd do this until she'd fall asleep in his arms. None would speak a word. And still, Yuga brushed and brushed in time with the rain pattering on the stone ceiling.

 

–

 

It wasn't often Hilda would ask Yuga to read to her. Right before she slept, though Hilda rarely ever seemed to sleep, Yuga would sometimes find himself seated at her bedside, a childhood book in his hand.

Hilda always told him he had the best voice in all of Lorule. Out of all she has heard. Yuga would never argue her opinions, but he reasoned to her that this was because she was so accustomed to hearing his voice. 'Maybe, but that doesn't change my mind.'

Hilda was snug in her bed, drowned by the comforters that came up to her chin. Yuga held a book by it's worn leather spine, turning the weathered pages with care as he spoke in that soft voice she loved to listen to. Her eyes wide with child-like wonder, peeking from under the covers, fondly reminded Yuga that she was still but a child, and he was her caretaker.

Hilda dozed off never too long after the first ten pages of a book, so Yuga never really exhausted himself by reading aloud. After her attention was lost from him, Yuga would take great care in leaving quietly, for fear of waking the princess.

Book tucked under his hand, Yuga would head to his own chambers until come morning. When the sun was peeking out from behind the horizon just like Hilda the night before.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hilda, who was in fact a child, would do many things nobody guessed she did. Despite her mature exterior. Her favorite thing by far was to dress up and make-believe, to throw those little tea parties with stuffed animals. Only, Hilda did not have stuffed animals, but she did have Yuga. She would always have her trusted adviser by her side.

Hilda had many outfits to choose from. Yuga loved how Hilda was so excited when she pulled out her trunk full of feathered boas and puffy tutus. He loved her excitement when he let her dress him up for these 'tea parties,' make-up and all. During these times, Hilda wasn't the Princess of Lorule and Yuga was not her adviser, but instead they were 'Lady Pretty Purple' and 'Sire Puffy Pants.'

'Sire, kindly pass me the tea, please.'

'With sugar, M'lady?'

' Yes, please.'

And Yuga wouldn't complain. As long as Hilda was happy, being herself for what little time she could.

 

–

 

Little Princess Hilda was curious about millions of things. As her caretaker, it was Yuga's unquestioned duty to look after her. Everyday, she would come to him and ask him a bunch of random, albeit creative questions.

Yuga! Yuga! Teach me how to count to one-hundred! Yuga! Teach me how to act in the theater play! Yuga! Teach me how to write fancy like you!

Today, it was 'Yuga! Teach me how to paint!'

Yuga was sitting at his easel, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, paint specks in his hair and on his arms, and a paintbrush in hand. He looked to the princess who looked back at him with enthusiasm. Yuga smiled.

“Of course, Your Grace,” he said, scooting out of his seat to allow a place for the small princess.

Yuga pulled the painted canvas out of the way and placed a new one in front of Hilda. Hilda giggled happily, bouncing in Yuga's rickety stool as she could not contain her excitement.

And Yuga couldn't stop beaming.

He requested her to pull off her gloves and handed her the palette and a brush. She looked at the paint in awe, dabbing it with the tip of her finger.

Kneeling beside her, Yuga informed her that the only thing she needed to know was that there were no rules. He grabbed her small, nervous hand and guided it to the palette. Gently, Hilda clutched the paintbrush and poked the tip at the glob of purple.

And soon, the sky of white was covered in an array of colors, and the room once as devoid as the white canvas was filled with sounds of laughter and fun.

 

–

 

“Yuga!”

Down the hall was a cheering little princess, her hair bouncing as she ran up to him even in her light pink slipper shoes. Yuga turned around just in time, for just as she was about to collide with his legs, he stooped down and lifted her off her feet. Hilda giggled happily, and Yuga couldn't keep a serious face and laughed a little, too.

“What is it, Your Grace?” he asked, setting her back onto her own feet.

“It's my birthday!!” she squealed, hopping excitedly.

Yuga gave her an amused look with the raise of his brow, “Is that so?”

But this, of course, he already knew. He was, in fact, planning the whole day since a week ago. Everything was perfect as far as he was concerned. He wouldn't have anything less. Hilda wanted a chocolate cake, she'll be getting one. If she wanted pink balloons, that's what she'll be getting, too.

“Then, we must celebrate at once, Your Grace.” Yuga proclaimed, and that made Hilda squeal in glee.

With a swift motion, he splattered the walls with paint, and suddenly, a wrapped box appeared on the once grey brick. Hilda stood and observed with curiosity as Yuga waved his magical paintbrush again, and out came the gift, bow and all!

Kneeling, Yuga presented this to Hilda, who took it with greedy fingers. Yuga stood back up, watching her with a sense of happiness. He was glad that she was happy, her cheeks rosy with the high of excitement.

When Hilda pulled out a beautiful porcelain doll out of the box she didn't waste a second in thanking Yuga profusely, hugging him with whatever might an eight year old could.

Yuga simply pat her hair, feeling happy at the sight of Hilda's beamish smile.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was a week after Hilda's sixteenth birthday. The day she requested him to paint her official portrait, according to the tradition of royal family. She didn't ask for any more or any less. Her dress bounced when she went to sit down on the throne, and she kept her posture stiff and expression stoic as she gripped her staff with ridged fingers.

She was positioned regally in front of Yuga, who was a half-meter away from her seated at his easel. He picked up a brush gingerly, staring to the motionless princess with a warm smile. The princess sat there with unfocused eyes staring straight ahead—no doubt her thoughts were cluttered with memories of her parents. The certain wetness in her eyes gave it away, but only Yuga could tell. Then again, he could tell everything through her pretty eyes, even despite her emotionless exterior.

He painted her carefully, bringing her to life on the canvas as if he had took her soul and put it there. It wasn't doubted that Yuga had superior artistic abilities.

For a while, no one spoke, and all listened carefully to the scratch of the brush on the rough canvas. Often, Yuga would pause to look at his subject, maybe just to look at her, comfort her in someway, but all he ever received from her was a stiff, flat expression. Poor thing.

After the portrait was finished, Hilda looked at it with a flicker of curiosity. She held it with both hands, even though the edge of the painting was still wet and stained her gloves. She smiled, for once in a long moment, and handed it back to her adviser.

“It is exceptional.” she said, “Thank you.”

She reached over, about to give him a hug, but she paused midway, and clasped her hands together in front of her. She eyed her subjects nervously, and they looked back at her with indifferent expressions.

“Thank you.” she repeated, but whether it was to her subjects or Yuga was unclear. To Yuga, she said, “Please set the painting in the royal hall as soon as it is ready.”

And then she left him, presumably to seek out the comfort of being alone in her personal chambers. Yuga didn't have to question anything.

 

–

 

The subject of inventions was not one Hilda talked about, or at least not extensively. When Hilda began speaking of it, Yuga began to grow intrigued by this new subject, as all Hilda talked about these days were her supposedly boring studies for when she becomes the sole ruler of Lorule. But it shouldn't surprise him, really, as the girl was as curious as ever, as an eight year old princess would.

“Dare I ask, why suddenly bring it up?” Yuga asked as he walked alongside the young princess to her study.

Hilda smiled a little and hugged her books, “No reason.”

If Yuga hadn't known her at all, he would have dismissed this reaction and continued with his day. But he knew her well enough, and the signs were obvious. To his eyes, she seemed to be...smitten?

But Yuga didn't want to make accusations just yet. He decided being patient was the best course of action.

So with cautious words, Yuga pressed, “Have you made a friend?”

Hilda picked her stare up from the carpet and looked to him, “W-What? No. Any reason why you think so?”

“No, Your Grace,” Yuga said with a shake of his head, “I was just wondering.”

Yuga was tempted to ask more, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to make the princess uncomfortable.

Well, he wasn't tempted to ask more before he saw Hilda outside several hours later, conversing with a boy with purple hair and a blue tunic. He was young, possibly younger than the princess, and a blacksmith, by the looks of it. He was accompanied by what Yuga could identify as the mythical bird of the species Roc. He was holding two different items in his hand: something that looked like a stick and a boomerang. Something in Yuga's gut was making him feel nervous, as if he had drunk a large bucket of highly caffeinated tea.

Without hesitation, Yuga made his way closer to the pair which piqued his curiosity.

“...and this is what I call a Tornado Rod! It's my first invention.” he said, and Hlida clapped.

“What does it do?” she asked curiously.

“It lets you fl-”

“I hate to interrupt,” Yuga said, now standing directly behind the princess.

“Oh, Yuga!” Hilda exclaimed in a squeaky voice, jumping to the boy's side, “I didn't know you would be here.”

“Hmm.” Yuga said, motioning to the boy, “and who might this be?”

“His name is Ravio.” Hilda said, almost defensively, “He's a blacksmith. And part of the royal guard. And he makes new inventions.”

“Oh? At such a young age?” Yuga inquired, directing the question to this Ravio.

“Y-Yes...sir?” Ravio said as he fiddled with his hands.

“No need to be nervous, Ravio. This is my chancellor, Yuga.” Hilda said confidently with a pat on Yuga's arm, “He looks out after me, that's all.”

Yuga nodded as if to confirm that, and he shot a sharp stare in Ravio's direction. Ravio shrunk, ears flopping down.

Hilda tugged on Yuga's sleeve, and she seemed to plead, “He was just showing me his inventions, that's all.”

Ravio held out the boomerang and Tornado Rod out for Yuga to see. Yuga took one look at them, then another look to Ravio. He inhaled sharply. He could feel something akin to weariness brewing in his chest.

“As delightful it was to meet you, Ravio, I regret to inform to you that Her Grace is terribly busy this afternoon.”

“Oh, right.” said both Hilda and Ravio.

“I-I understand, sir.” Ravio said, “I...um...I'll get back to the training grounds, then.”

“Very good.” Yuga nodded, and offered his elbow to the princess.

“Farewell, Ravio. I hope to see you soon.” Hilda said softly, her cheeks turning pink.

As Ravio scurried away with his blue and while Roc following him, Yuga couldn't help but think, _That boy is trouble_ , with a small shake of his head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

A fter the death of her parents, Hilda would spend hours upon hours standing or sitting in front of the fire place after dinner in the great hall. There was nothing besides her and silence, and Yuga who stood and observed the lamenting princess along with her silence.

Her red eyes glowed orange with fire, and the light turned her dark hair which sat atop her chest like heavy ropes to an irritating white. Her lips were slightly apart as she breathed out a shaky breath, and she curled her lips into her mouth, and that's when the tears would dot the corners of her eyes.  With quiet noise, Hilda would let the tears roll down her pink cheeks and she'd let her shoulders rock as she hiccuped. She'd wipe her gloved hand from eye to eye messily. And then she'd leave the silence and plop her upper body unceremoniously in Yuga's arms. On his shoulder, she'd find comfort and she'd sob, though now more at ease in the arms of her guardian.

Yuga would drag his hand from the top of her head to the tips of the strands of her hair, and then again and again until her sobs slowed down to stutters.

And finally, when she was warm in Yuga's embrace, tired out, he would cautiously lead her to her chambers and set her to bed  without a word.

 

–

 

Once, Hilda was at her study. She rested her head lazily in the palm of her hand and leaned her elbow on the desk. She was tapping her feather pen on the corner of the desk, leaving black, inky marks smeared around the edges. Suddenly, in fact so sudden the movements somewhat startled Yuga who stood beside her, Hilda lifted her head and looked to Yuga.

“I know this may sound very personal, but I have a question.” Hilda said, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

Yuga, intrigued, nodded, “Yes, what is it?”

Hilda dropped her head and bit into her lip.

“How does one...” she furrowed her brow, “...ask another for...” she inhaled deeply, “...a date?”

Yuga leaned back sharply in mild shock. Of all questions, he wasn't expecting that.

“S...Simply put, I observe it is easier to ask directly with no pretense.” Yuga said, then, more perturbed, asked, “If I may be so bold-”

“No!” Hilda snapped quickly, her cheeks red. She receded shyly, and added, “Your advice is wise as always. Thank you.”

Yuga blinked to her in shock, “Your Grace,” he hissed softly, “keep yourself composed.”

Upon seeing a look of upset on her face, Yuga retreated to a friendlier expression, and went over to the ink-smudged corner of Hilda's desk to grab a hold of her hand.

“Pardon me, Your Grace. I meant not to chide.” Yuga said, bowing in apology.

And though Hilda nodded as if she understood, Yuga could still sense her sadness. And even as he never meant to upset her, he couldn't stop wondering about her question.

 

–

 

When Hilda had extra time to spare, she'd often visit the billiard room and invite Yuga to a game of pool. Hilda was admittedly better at the game than he was, Yuga could say, even with his artistic vision. So, in the silence of focus, though maybe the two would exchange a witty remark or two, they played the game.

Hilda leaned over the green baize, her skirts brushing against the legs of the table, and aligned the tip of her cue stick with the cue ball. Yuga observed her by the chairs with the deep-green upholstery which stood against the wall. With a swift motion, she pulled her arm back and shot. Yuga's eyes followed the cue ball as it accurately hit the corner of the fourth ball, and then he followed the fourth ball as if bounced on the edge of the playing surface directly into the pit in the corner. Yuga clapped and Hilda tittered, for once genuine, and she tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

And again, she leaned over the baize of the pool table and focused on sinking the five ball. She hit, again with precision, and the five ball sank, however so did the cue ball. Hilda stood up straighter and sighed. Yuga walked up to the table, and circled it in thought.

Hilda sat on one of the dark-green chairs and observed as Yuga continued to prowl around the table with the cue ball clutched in his stiff hand.

“Yuga, I was just thinking of something.” Hilda said.

“What is troubling you, Your Grace?” Yuga asked as he placed the cue ball down in alignment with the six ball.

“Nothing troubling, really. I just was realizing something. Well, it's not much of a realization, but I would like to mention it.”

“Anything you say, I will listen to, Your Grace.” Yuga said, turning his attention towards her seated self.

“Well, yes.” Hilda fidgeted with her hands, “It's just that...I was remarking to myself how you're always there for me.”

“Yes...”

“And I want to thank you for repeatedly going out of your way to please me.” Hilda said, “And that you always look out for me.”

Yuga looked to her curiously, placing a hand over his chest.

“I am flattered, Your Grace.” Yuga said with a smile, “However, it is my duty-”

“Even regardless of duty,” Hilda said quickly, “you have always cared for me. Please, just let me thank you.”

Yuga felt himself beaming, but on the outside, he just nodded, and said, “Of course, Your Grace. Thank you.”

And Hilda turned her head to the window, smiling.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The winter was very frigid. Not that this was out of the ordinary; during this time was when the nor'easter winds would typically bring with them a flurry of white and cover the land in ice and snow. Snow. Fresh and plush, and empty like an unpainted canvas. And it fell so softly and silently.

Whenever it snowed, Hilda stood at her window and marveled at the tiny specks of white which floated down gracefully onto the ground and at the growing icicles which hung along the edges of her room's roofing. It was known to nearly the whole kingdom that the princess absolutely adored snow.

Yuga himself enjoyed the snow. There was a certain beauty to it that admittedly took his breath away. The white along the black trees, the shriveled petals of the roses in the gardens, the paths of stone covered with cold, wet, sugar—all of it was there to be admired.

So, Yuga didn't mind accompanying the princess when she wished to tread the gardens in the peace of the winter.

It was quiet enough to hear the creak of the snow as it was crushed beneath the princess' and adviser's shoes. As snowflakes began to decorate her hair, Hilda strode through the garden, taking in the white as the cold left her nose and cheeks rosy. Hilda reached up to touch the frozen leaves of the bending birches. She knelt to caress the dying, frozen flowers planted in the bed. With a gentle touch, she pick up a handful of the snow and observed it, too, as if she had never seen the substance in her life before.

And although all Yuga did was stand there, he, too, reveled in the wonder of the snow's majesty. Until that mirror of serenity was promptly shattered, and Yuga found himself struck to the ground as he was suddenly bombarded with a blast of cold and ice.

A stark contrast to the weather, Yuga felt fire growing in his chest, along with a sliver of confusion. _What in the worlds?!_

Yuga collected himself with haste and rose to his feet, his expression obviously that of fury as the remainder of snow fell from his cheeks and hair.

But it was very difficult to stay angry when he looked to Hilda's shocked face, and then to hear her giggle at her adviser's disgrace. And then those giggles grew into laughter, which echoed throughout the empty gardens. Hilda covered her mouth politely as she laughed, finally regaining some breath to explain herself.

“I apologize, Yuga.” Hilda forced in between hiccups, “I didn't mean to- well, yes, I did, but I didn't realize- I didn't realize the exact extent of my strength, I-” her giggles simmered down to breathless exhales, “I apologize, really.”

Yuga blinked and turned away from Hilda, huffing and blushing in embarrassment. But then he smiled, and looked back to her.

“You are forgiven. I am pleased to see you joyful, Your Grace.” Yuga replied, and Hilda smiled to him in silent thanks, before turning back to the garden before her.

Though it may have been an insult to his unbreakable composure, Yuga thought about how beautiful the princess was, laughing and dancing in the snow.

And he concluded; it was all worth it.

 

–

 

“I've always had some kind of longing to explore wondrous places.” Hilda said suddenly, breaking the silence in the room.

Yuga sat cross-legged from her with a thoughtful expression on his features. He brought the hot rim of his purple teacup to his lips and took a sip of the steaming liquid.

Hilda mimicked his motions and took small sips of her tea, looking out to beyond the glass of the greenhouse patio. She continued, softly, “Maybe someplace like Turtle Rock. Or the Skull Woods. Or Death Mountain.”

Yuga focused on his fingers holding the handle of his teacup, and then back to her, “And why is that, Your Grace?”

Hilda turned her head back to him, her hair flopping back to rest atop her chest. She sighed, dropping her gaze to the liquid in her teacup. She dipped her finger into her tea and mixed it around absentmindedly.

“I've always been confined to the freedom of this castle. Understandably, as that is my duty as a princess, but,” Hilda said, then looked up, pulling her finger out of her tea, “I am not free, really. I can still see from afar the ocean and the swamp and Turtle Rock from my window, and it is cruel that I cannot go there. The thought that one day I could, it fills me with...excitement. I wish to travel the lands I rule. Someday, at least.”

“Why is it you bring it up now?” Yuga wondered, then quickly added, “And I do not blame you for thinking so, but you _are_ permitted to leave the castle, should you wish to do so.”

“I know, but I...” Hilda started, but she cut herself off, “I heard stories of these places. Of the views to behold. And the people to meet.”

“I understand.”

“Ravio told me of these stories—they are his own, actually. He'd tell me of his explorations into the deep caves of ice, or of hikes in the wood that would go on for days.” Hilda spoke, smiling and blushing, “Recently, he's been traveling Lorule, and bringing me back tales of his adventures. I was just thinking of accompanying him, maybe once or twice. Just to see what it's like to go beyond the castle.”

“Ravio?” Yuga grimaced, sipping his tea, “That boy with the Roc he calls Sheerow?” Hilda nodded. Yuga's expression turned passive, “I heard he was now a blacksmith of sorts. On top of being a royal guard.”

“Yes...inventor, actually.” Hilda said, excitement rising in her voice, “His latest creation was a rod of sand. It has the ability to erect walls of sand where sand is present, or so he said.”

“I'm not sure that's particularly practical, given Lorule's geography.” Yuga commented dryly.

“Given the geography, I actually find it quite impressive that he even figured out to utilize such power.” Hilda said, still smiling. Then she shook her head, focusing back onto her tea, “But I suppose that's besides the point. I was wondering if...it could be possible for me to accompany you someday when you leave the castle on an errand. Just to quench my curiosity, perhaps.”

Yuga leaned back in his chair, his focus turned towards the outside of the greenhouse. He thought to himself that she was being fair, and even more so by asking him. It was a simple request, really. However, the thought of Hilda lacking the defenses of Lorule castle made him feel nervous, but he supposed if he protected her, she would be fine.

“I suppose that would be quite alright, Your Grace.” Yuga said in a slow and calculating tone.

In an instant, Hilda's eye lit up and her smile beamed like the sun. She quickly stood up and put her tea on the table before, in all her happiness, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug full of elation.

 

–

 

Seldom known to almost everyone in the castle, there was, just beyond the willows and wisteria in the castle gardens, a lake with a surface of glass. Although he didn't find himself there often, Yuga would go there to study if he had free time. Sometimes, on occasion, Princess Hilda would accompany him, and they would sit in the rowing boat and spend hours floating in the middle of the lake. She was quite possibly the only person who adored it there more than he did. Then again, Yuga supposed this was to be expected, as the way the sun shone on to the dewy grass and decorated the ripples in the lake with stars was a welcomed contrast to her study in Lorule Castle.

Hilda was resting along the edge of the boat, her hand lazily sloshing at the water below. She rested her cheek onto her elbow, her pale skin drinking in the sun and leaving her cheeks with a warm glow. Hilda appeared as if she were sleeping, her eyes closed and resting in the silence broken by the noise of rustling leaves and chirping birds.

Hilda's eyes flickered to life, awoken from her slumber, and she sat up and pulled her hand from the water, then wiped it on her skirt.

“It is refreshing to once in a while escape the havoc of the castle.” Hilda said softly, reaching over the edge of the boat to caress the soft flowers of the wisteria drifting atop the water, “I'm glad you let me come here with you, even if I may disturb your studies.”

Yuga peered up from the pages in his book and focused on Hilda. He smiled, “Your presence is a pleasure, Your Grace.”

Hilda giggled shyly and turned her attention to her adviser. She scooted closer to where Yuga sat. Yuga made room for her.

“What are you studying?”

“Prophecies in ancient Lorulian dialect. It speaks of heroes and maidens, and of other worlds beyond the dimensions of our own.” Yuga replied.

“That sounds fascinating. Have you ever been to the worlds beyond ours, or is it impossible?” Hilda asked, pinching with her fists bunches of her skirt.

“I have not personally experienced these worlds, but, see, this text here,” Yuga pointed to an entry in the book. Hilda leaned over to see what Yuga was pointing to, but she could not understand the strange symbols on the page, “It speaks of a world with a Triforce of its own. Hyrule.”

“A Triforce of its own?” Hilda pondered in awe, “I wonder what it's like to have the knowledge that your kingdom will forever be under the protection of a Triforce. Do you know of its virtues?”

“Power, wisdom, and courage.” Yuga replied, “Or so it says here.”

“Hyrule must be a peaceful kingdom. I would like to visit there someday, if ever I could.” Hilda said.

“If these prophecies hold any truth, such wish could surely be fulfilled.” Yuga said, “Here it speaks of a secret way to reach the world of Hyrule, and then it goes on about a blasphemous crime of sorts.”

“Do you think the prophecies are true?” Hilda asked, partially excited, partially curious.

“I'm not sure, Your Grace.” Yuga said.

And Hilda returned to resting on her elbow on the edge of the boat, dreaming of the world unlike hers basked in the golden light of the sacred Triforce. Basked in the golden light like the sun shimmering on the ripples of the lake.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

On a quiet day, when the grey sky misted the windows with dainty droplets of water, Yuga and Hilda were together in the music room. Hilda was taking her tea with a book in hand, and Yuga was seated at the harp, playing an improvised melody to entertain the princess' ears. He plucked the strings softly, the notes floating into the air like a lullaby hung in the sky at night.

Hilda's eyes were closed.

The melody danced on the ceiling and echoed around the room, and warmed the place with its soothing tones. And warmed Hilda with a nostalgic feeling she could not put her finger on.

And the notes continued to fly. Elegant and majestic. Comforting and warm.

Yuga sighed and the notes began dancing slower. Yuga's hand rested on the resonating strings. The music stopped, and Hilda opened her eyes.

She paused for a moment in the cooling silence, then spoke, “That was very beautiful. I think it was my favorite of all your spontaneous compositions.” she said, her voice holding nothing but sincerity.

Yuga looked up from the strings. He replied, “Thank you for your gracious words, Your Grace.” Thoughtfully, he added, “Although, it was your mother who used to sing it to you when you were but an infant.”

Hilda's eyes widened and she leaned back, surprised, “Really?”

Yuga nodded, standing from his seat at the harp. He walked over to the window and looked out to the foggy world below.

“For as long as I can remember, your mother would sing to you that very melody. She'd sing it in the most beautiful voice in all of Lorule.” Yuga said, smiling a little, “Time came when I had to take her place in singing it.” Yuga looked back to Hilda, “Some of my fondest memories.”

The feeling of melancholy bloomed in Hilda's chest as she remembered but didn't remember, and she looked away, wanting to sob, but not finding the will to do so.

Yuga strode to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hilda wrapped her arms around him.

“Thank you.” For what, Hilda did not know. “Thank you.”

 

–

 

Yuga approached Hilda's room one night. It was much too late for either of them to be awake, however, Yuga felt that there was something wrong happening with Hilda. He couldn't put his finger on what, but he knew that he needed to be there.

The light from Hilda's room seeped from under her door. From where he stood, he could hear sniffling. Yuga brought his hand to the aged wooden door and knocked softly. Inside, there was a sharp gasp, and a body fumbling to reach the door. The door opened cautiously.

Two puffy, red eyes widened in surprise, “Oh, Yuga!” Hilda opened the door wider, “W-what are you doing here? Up so late?”

“I felt as if you needed my assistance?” Yuga asked, “Are you distraught about something, Your Grace?”

Hilda shook her head and rubbed her eyes with a sigh, “I don't want to disturb you.”

“Nonsense.” Yuga said, “It is my duty to look after you.”

“Alright, if you insist.” Hilda said, opening her door wider with a shaky breath, “Come in.”

Yuga took a step inside the candlelit room and Hilda walked over to her desk and heavily sat her body on the chair beside it. Hilda gripped the corner of her desk and took in deep breaths. Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Yuga, am I...a terrible monarch?” Hilda asked, griping the corners tighter.

“What?” Yuga snapped immediately, “Absolutely not! You strive for only the best for all of Lorule, Your Grace. How could such an assumption be made?”

“The townspeople,” Hilda forced, trying not to cry. She rubbed her eyes, “They said the reason Lorule wasn't prospering was because...because of me! Because I am irresponsible and naïve. As if I want to let my kingdom crumble! I don't have a choice, don't they see?”

Hilda collapsed on her desk, sobbing.

“I am to blame for not providing what I cannot. How can I provide what our Triforce could?”

Yuga walked to her slowly, thoughtful, “I'm...sure this is...just a bout of frustration among us all. After all, Lorule is no way in a favorable position-”

“Is it my fault, then?” Hilda shot up, “Tell me,” tears rolled down her cheeks, “Is all this because of me?”

Yuga shook his head hastily, “I can't fathom how it could. You have been more the generous in everything you've done for Lorule. You carry no blame.”

“But then why am I always failing? Why am I always considered a failure among my own people?”

“The Triforce was destroyed when your ancestors ordered for its destruction and the sages carried out this demand, and perished. The only string which connects you to such an ill-chosen fate is your very own bloodline. It is wrong for your people to judge you for what you never had control over, and what you will not have control over.” Yuga said sternly.

“I...suppose...”

Yuga placed a comforting hand on Hilda's shoulder, “They are being quite unreasonable. I bet if they became the sole monarch of this land, they would also suffer. But you are strong. At the very least, I believe in you.”

Hilda smiled sadly, looking up to her adviser, “That's kind of you to say. Thank you for comforting me.”

“Do you feel better, Your Grace?”

Hilda nodded, leaning her head onto Yuga's abdomen, “Thank you. You, too, are very good at your duty. At the very least, I think so.”

Yuga chuckled, patting her on the head.

 

–

 

“Your Grace! Whatever happened?”

Yuga knelt next to the princess, who was laying on the ground with a dazed expression and a small bruise on her forehead. Yuga leaned over her, brushing his fingers across her bruise.

“I don't remember.” Hilda said groggily, trying to heave herself upwards.

“No, Your Grace, you must lie down.” Yuga ordered, gently guiding her back down to the ground. Hilda complied. “Can you try to remember what you were doing?”

“I don't know. I just fainted. I didn't feel nausea or pain.” Hilda said, wincing, “Well, now I do.”

Yuga sighed, “Alright. Don't fuss over it. Let me get the medical materials.”

Yuga went to stand up, but his wrist was grabbed quickly by Hilda's grasp, effectively forcing him to stumble back onto his knees. Yuga looked to her in bewilderment.

“Wait. I want to tell you something. About when I fainted.” Hilda said, “I had some kind of vision in my unconsciousness.”

Yuga tilted his head, “Go ahead. I'm listening.”

Hilda inhaled, “I saw Hyrule. Or at least I think it was Hyrule. I was standing in the greenest of fields. Above me, the purest blue sky, and over yonder, enormous terra cotta mountains. The wind blew in my hair and the sun warmed my skin. Above me, there was...” Hilda stopped, adverting her eyes in thought.

“There was what, Your Grace?”

“I...I can't remember. Or I don't know.” Hilda sighed, “It was a golden light. That's all I can think of describing it.”

“That sounds like-”

“But there's more. I saw, in a distance, a mighty castle. And a girl and a boy. Both with hair the color of gold. And...both with golden light on the backs of their hands. A-and the girl...I recognized...looked similar to, well...me.”

“What do you think this all means?”

Hilda shook her head, “I don't know. I was hoping you'd know.”

“I'll be sure to look into it. But first...” Yuga said, getting up once more with the intentions of tending to Hilda.

“That world. Hyrule. Safe and peaceful, protected by the Tirforce.” Hilda mumbled.

Yuga looked to her, “Yes? What of it?”

Hilda smiled, peering to Yuga with one half-lidded eye.

“It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.”

 

–

 

It was rare that Yuga would find himself dancing. In fact, he only ever danced at formal events, but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy dancing; it was an art, really. One that has been a large staple in Lorulian tradition, at that.

And it was rare that Hilda would dance, despite the fact that dancing was one of her favorite things to do above all. Yuga loved to watch Hilda dance because that's when the formal facade would be lost, turn into the joyful young princess with eyes bright with excitement.

Once, Yuga walked in on the princess humming to herself and swaying from side to side, her hair undone and shoes gone from her feet. Upon entering, Hilda turned to him and stopped humming, but her smile did not go.

“Good evening, Yuga.” she said, offering him her hand, “Would you dance with me?”

Yuga stood there for a while, then he smiled upon seeing her bright eyes, and he nodded as he took her hand, “It would be my pleasure.”

Hilda chortled as he spun her around and he brought her nearer. He gently placed his hand just under her shoulder blade and she rested her hand at his shoulder.

Hilda resumed her humming with her eyes closed and Yuga searched for the rhythm. Yuga began leading her with a calming waltz, his movements as soft as her voice. It began slowly; A nudge forward. A turn. Another nudge forward, then nudge backwards, a pull to the side, a spin. A step back, another spine.

As they danced, Hilda's hair elegantly swung against her shoulders and her skirt bounced with every kick of her feet. Another turn, a step forward, a step backwards. A turn.

And a pause.

Hilda opened her eyes and the humming ceased. She looked to Yuga with doe eyes and rosy cheeks and Yuga looked back in inquiry. She released herself from his hold and tugged him downward, pecking a small kiss onto his cheek. Yuga pulled back, delighted albeit surprised.

“What was that for, Your Grace?”

Hilda just smiled and turned away, humming and swaying to her own melody, “Thank you, again. For taking the time to be with me. To dance.”

And though Hilda did not see, Yuga returned her smile.

“Always, Your Grace.”

 

 


	7. Valentine's Day Special

“Yuga, I've been meaning to ask you of something.” Hilda said, rolling her hair between her fingers, “And something of you, perhaps.”

“Yes, Your Grace?”

“I was just thinking extensively of the late. Too much, I admit. Of Sweethearts Day.”

Yuga tilted his head, eyebrows raised, “And what of it, Your Grace?”

Hilda stroked her hair, seemingly captivated with her dark purple locks, “Ideas of how to celebrate this occasion came to mind.” Hilda looked up to Yuga, eyes big, “Sweethearts Day is to celebrate the idea of love, correct?”

Yuga nodded gently.

“I was thinking of a themed ball. One for the whole kingdom, and perhaps our neighboring kingdoms, too.” Hilda said, “Maybe we'll decorate the ballroom with a pink and red scheme. What are your thoughts?”

“From a political point of view, this could be a good method of gaining suitors-”

“Not from a political point of view.” Hilda said softly, but sternly.

Yuga frowned, “Then, not to be so blunt, Your Grace, but what would the purpose be?”

Hilda twirled her hair, smiling and blushing, “Love. To find a sweetheart.” Hilda looked up to Yuga, who looked back to her with raised eyebrows. Pouting, Hilda continued, “I think I will make an announcement inviting all of Lorule to the castle. And while I am preoccupied, I would like you to personally deliver the invitations to the kingdoms Lodrohum and Ryablann.”

“Which invitations?”

“The ones I am writing now.” Hilda said, motioning to her desk.

“Ah.” Yuga said. He looked to the letters, then to Hilda with a curious stare, “When you are ready, I shall see it done.”

“Thank you. And...might I make one more request?”

Yuga nodded.

“Well...would it be too much to ask for you to also give Ravio...” Hilda said, then she stopped and shook her head, “Well, never mind. It is nothing of significant import.”

Yuga stood there, skeptical, but he sighed and said, “Very well. You may call upon me when you are ready.”

Hilda smiled brightly, “Wonderful!”

\---

The kingdom of Lodrohum was not a far journey. It was a short hike on foot towards the Dark Palace and a paid passage across the ocean on an obscure ship that belonged to skeleton pirates—and this was not out of the ordinary for Yuga. Once he got to Lodrohum, all that was left was to go to the Temple and present the invitation of the ball to the kingdom's monarch, Princess Ind.

The temple itself was daunting and oozing majesty, though less refined than that of Lorule Castle. It was no surprise to Yuga that the structure seemed this way, as the Lodrohumnians prided themselves over their rough around the edges culture.

As Yuga approached the castle, he was given permission to enter, and was guided to an enormous throne room the color of gold, where the kingdom's monarch sat leisurely with her bright red hair draping down the sides of the chair. Yuga approached the young princess and knelt.

“Welcome, Sire Yuga of Lorule.” she said, “What brings you all the way here to my kingdom?”

“Pardon the sudden visit, Princess Ind,” Yuga said, “but I come here at Princess Hilda's request. I have been asked to deliver you this letter.”

Yuga pulled out of the satchel he wore a square envelope and presented it to her. Ind reached over with curious brown eyes. Silence in the room ensued as she took in the words written on the paper, and then she set it to the side and smile.

“It would be an honor to be able to celebrate this occasion with Lorule. I would be most pleased to attend this ball.” Ind said.

“Then, I will be glad to inform to Princess Hilda that you will be attending.”

“Indeed.”

And just like that, Yuga was escorted out of the castle. He made his return to the pirate ship at Mrat Bay and then proceeded to continue the journey across the ocean but this time to the kingdom furthest away: Ryablann.

Ryablann was a kingdom known for its serenity and wisdom. Among its vast, eclectic terrain, the centerpiece of the whole kingdom is its White Tower, an elegant palace which took years to build. Yuga could appreciate the delicate craftsmanship, but perhaps it was lacking in terms of uniqueness. The White Tower was Yuga's destination, and it wasn't hard to spot a palace which towered over the clouds.

Yuga was escorted inside upon entered as if Ryablann expected his arrival, which wouldn't be far fetched, as its monarch, Princess Ranyu, was known for being wise and in-tune with the spirits. Yuga was led to a blueish, modest throne room, and on the throne sat Ranyu. Her kind blue eyes welcomed Yuga before he could kneel, and she walked up to him, her blue hair tailing behind her, and offered her hand.

“I have been expecting you, Sire Yuga. Do you have something to give to me?” Ranyu asked, tilting her head.

Yuga reached into the satchel to retrieve the letter. On the corner of his eye, a guard tensed, placing a hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip. Ranyu gestured for the guard to ease.

“Don't mind Laphr. He is very protective of me.” Ranyu said, “And so, the letter?”

“Of course. Pardon me for keeping you, Princess Ranyu.” Yuga said, giving her the letter.

Ranyu chortled, “Do not fuss over it, Sire Yuga.” she opened the letter and read it, then looked up to him with a smile, “It seems the fates will have us together soon. In other words, I will gladly attend.”

“Thank you. Princess Hilda-”

“Yes, she will be delighted,” Ranyu said, sauntering back to her throne. She looked back, “As long as you remember.”

“I beg your pardon? Remember what?”

Ranyu grinned, “The last letter in your satchel. The princess, she- well...I will tell you, but now is not the time.”

Puzzled, Yuga opened his satchel and peered in, and sure enough, there was one last letter. Yuga pulled it out curiously. Across the envelope, the name Ravio was spelled out. _What in the world?_

“I bid you well on your trip back to Lorule.” Ranyu said, tilting her head, “We will see you soon. Laphr, please escort Yuga out.”

Yuga, still somewhat preoccupied on focusing on the letter in his hand, shook his head, “No, don't bother. I will make my way out on my own, thank you.”

And so he did, all the way back to the pirate ship to travel all the way back to Lorule. With the letter on his mind tucked comfortably in the satchel.

\---

Upon his arrival back at Lorule Castle, he was greeted by Hilda, even despite the fact that it was well into the night, and she should have been asleep.

“I know you are distraught at the fact that I am not yet asleep, but I've good reason. I was preparing for tomorrow.” Hilda said, holding out her hand to display in her palm a paper heart made out of stationery. “I was thinking we could scatter them around the ballroom, or put it in a decorative container for the guests to pick out.”

“You made these?” Yuga asked, somewhat proud of her artistic ability.

“Yes! More than a hundred!” Hilda said excitedly, “Although, I mustn't lie. Ravio was the one who showed me how to make them. A-and he helped me in folding them. I hope this doesn't upset you.”

“Upset me?” Yuga asked, trying his best not to grimace, “Of course not.” he smiled, “On the other hand, you must be exhausted.” he offered her his elbow, “Shall I bring you to your chamber, Your Grace?”

Hilda nodded and rested her hand on Yuga's elbow. Smiling to him, she said, “I am excited for tomorrow.”

At least, Yuga thought, Hilda's excitement about the occasion was irresistibly endearing.

\---

That night, Yuga crept silently into the guard's barracks with Ravio's invitation gripped tightly in his grasp. It was his duty to perform the will of the princess. The princess wanted Ravio to have a special letter. Yuga was the one who was meant to deliver it.

But Yuga had something against Ravio. The boy was obviously the one with the heart of the princess. This... _boy_. He had no elegant stature and he was irritatingly oblivious. And thought he never mistreated the princess, his informality around her left much to be desired.

But, alas, it was not for Yuga to decide Hilda's feelings towards him. But that didn't stop him from intimidating Ravio.

But all that was besides the point. Yuga had no choice in delivering the letter, unless his conscious was fine making Hilda upset. And he could already tell that his conscious would not be. So there he was, creeping up to the desk beside the sleeping Ravio's bedside.

For a moment, Yuga hesitated putting the letter on the boy's desk, but he decided to do it regardless, as his orders demanded him to. Upon putting it on the aged wood, an open journal caught Yuga's eye.

It was Ravio's journal.

Yuga leaned over the open book in curiosity, despite the small voice in his head warning him not to read it. But the words atop the pages were beckoning his attention.

_Princess Hilda stopped by today and she asked me to help_ _her make decorations for the ball to celebrate Sweethearts Day. At first, I was nervous because I never taught anyone how to make paper heart before. And I was also nervous because she's the princess! Possibly the most beautiful, kind, and elegant person in all of Lorule! I was afraid I was going to faint, but Sheerow_ _made_ _sure I didn't. Anyway, she really liked the paper hearts. We even put cute messages on them, which was her idea._ _Since we were finally together after so long, we_ _talked about_ _many i_ _nteresting things_ _that had been going on in our lives_ _...it reminded me of the days she'd spend with me when we were younger._ _It ma_ _de_ _me_ _feel gloomy_ _that_ _I don't see her as much_ _anymore,_ _but at least she was here today. For that, I'm glad. It's been too long, and I must admit I did miss her. Her smile, her bright eyes,_ _the blush on her cheeks. Maybe...I'll see her tomorrow and give her my own paper heart._

Yuga lifted his body from over the desk and stared at the journal with a look of indifference on his features. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of this new information. Yuga hated the fact that Ravio had a crush on the princess. And that was simply that.

Yuga  promptly turned on his heel and left the guards barracks in  a huff.

\---

The next night, just hours before the ball was set to take place, the castle was already bustling. Yuga was the most busy, making sure the castle was well in order  for the  arrival of the royal guests . The decorations were put up,  the banquet set, and the castle and its gardens  were preened to perfection; it seemed like something out of a princess' fairy-tale.

Yuga was making his way towards Hilda's chambers in order to aid her in preparing, should she needed the help. But before he could reach the  end of the hallway , he was stopped by a somewhat panicked voice of a young boy. Ravio.

“ Sire Yuga! I apologize for stopping you. You're probably really busy, and I'm know I'm wasting your time, but...I, well...” Ravio blabbered.

“Well? Go on.”  Yuga snapped,  unsure if he was irritated or generally curious of what Ravio was doing.

Ravio hastily pulled a letter—well,  _ the _ letter—from the pouch on his hip and showed it to Yuga, “There must be some mistake. I couldn't have been the only one who got this letter.” Ravio said, “I mean, this is obviously Hilda's handwriting, a-and-  Bu t I was the only one  among my peers  with a...personalized?  I nvite... to the...ball .”

Yuga grimaced, lowering the hand which held the letter, “But you were the only one ordered to receive one. It is your name written on it, after all.”

“I know,  but would it bother you terribly if you could ask the princess if there was a mistake of some kind? I-I mean, not that it's a bad thing, in fact I am quite excited- happy- erm, nervous, uh, about-”

Sheerow suddenly letter out a squeak, bouncing on top of Ravio's head in panic. Yuga observed the sight and inwardly shook his head. How undignified.

Yuga coughed sharply, catching the attention of both the marshmallow and the boy,  “There was no mistake.  Now, if you will excuse me.”

“O-oh. Of course.” Ravio took a step back, “I...um...have a good evening.”

With a brisk nod, Yuga turned and continued down the hallway.

\---

When the ballroom grew full, that' s when Yuga thought it looked the most beautiful. Swirling gowns of pink and red, petals of purple roses falling from the domed ceiling,  the sound of music and chatter plaguing the air. And of course, Princess Hilda, in her dress of blue and white, was a stunning picture among them all.

Hilda began the celebration with a small word, then offered to dance first with Yuga, among all the suitors who wished a moment with the princess.  Though Yuga was slightly confused—he was sure Ravio would get the first dance, seeing how she had eyes for him. However, he wasn't going to complain.

And so the festivities began. Together with the Princess of Lorule, the Lorulians, Lohodrumnians, and Ryablannians began dancing frenziedly, poisoned with the alluring melody of the elegant music and energy which pulsed inside the room.

And the dancing went on and on well into the night. At times, Yuga found himself alone with a glass of champagne pinched between his fingers. He would observe from a distance the Princess Hilda take turns dancing with all the gents in the room, but never once did he see her near Ravio, who was standing awkwardly in the corner, almost seeming as if he wanted to disappear.

Yuga nearly made his way towards the boy, with no particular reason in mind for why he was doing so, but he was stopped by a strong hand at his elbow. He turned almost violently towards the hand, only to be relieved when he saw it was Ryablann's princess Ranyu with her on-edge knight by her side.

“Wait.” Ranyu said.  H er kind  stare made Yuga feel somewhat unnerved. “ He will go to her .”

“ Pardon me?”

Ranyu smiled, “The boy, Ravio.  When the time comes, he will find courage. Would it bother you terribly if I asked for a dance?”

“Of course, but I-”

But it was too late. Ranyu pulled him to the center of the ballroom and rested her hand on his shoulder. Yuga complied and placed his own hand under her shoulder blade and began leading her.

“All you need is to pay close attention. Are you paying attention, Sire Yuga?”

Yuga looked away from Ravio to Ranyu. The princess smiled to him warmly.

“My apologies, Princess. What were you saying?”

“You have an attentive eye.”

“And what of it?”

Ranyu's smile grew, “ Surely you know that Ravio would do anything for the Princess.  In any event of danger,  even when danger doesn't seem present . ” Ranyu said, tightening her grip on Yuga's shoulder.

“ Why are you-”

Suddenly, there was a shriek which echoed inside the ballroom, and Yuga immediately became stiff, his eyes wide with panic. A sickening feeling overcame his insides and Yuga immediately knew it was Hilda who screamed. He scanned the room frantically in search of the Princess—and alas, there she was, cornered by the hands of a filthy vermin caressing her shoulders, and his body forced upon her own.

An undefinable feeling akin to rage seared into his very being, but Ranyu was holding him back with a tight grasp.

“Pay attention.” she said firmly, but Yuga fell deaf to her commands.

“Get away from her!”  shouted a voice.

And much to Yuga's surprise, it was Ravio who sprinted across the room, his sword drawn and face full of fury which possibly matched Yuga's own, and shoved the vermin away from the princess with the flat of his shoulder. They tumbled to the ground whilst Hilda fled, but Ravio was quick to get on his feet and corner the assailant with the tip of his sword. It was only at that moment that Ranyu released Yuga from her hold and he ran to Hilda. Hilda, overwhelmed with fear, hugged him quickly in search of comfort.

“How dare you assault the princess!” Ravio growled.

“Throw him out!” Yuga barked, glaring furiously, “OUT!”

The guards poured into the ballroom and hauled the man out of the castle with harsh grasps. Yuga felt  that  this  action  was too merciful, but at such formal event, it was hard to carry out a proper punishment.

Soon, the tension in the room mellowed, and the shocked guests slowly returned to chattering amongst themselves. Hilda let go of Yuga. She looked over her shoulder to spare a glance to the out-of-breath Ravio. Ravio sheathed his sword and took a step forward, concern in his mud-green eyes clear as day.

But before he was able to open his mouth and inquire about the well-being of the princess, Princess Ind hurried to Hilda's side with a worried expression.

“I am deeply apologetic, Your Majesty.” Ind said, her eyes almost wet with tears, “That man, he was part of my guard. It's terrible! I had no idea he would be so imprudent, I should have-”

“Princess, please,” Hilda said with a shake of her head, “ I do not expect for you to apologize. It is not for you to carry the blame.”

“But I-”

“While I understand your reasoning,” Hilda said, smiling a little, “I would be more than pleased to put this behind us as soon as possible.”

“ Ah, I...I thank you. I am  truly sorry.” Ind said,  bowing graciously,  “ Good evening, Princess.”

Hilda nodded, perhaps solely to put Ind's conscious at ease, and when Ind disappeared back into the crowd, Hilda turned her attention to the unmoving Ravio. She smiled wider, beckoning him to come closer. Ravio obeyed.

“Knight Ravio, what you did was brave. I thank you for your chivalry.” Hilda said, bowing her head in thanks.

“Aw, shucks, Princes- I-I mean, it's n-nothing, Your Grace. I was just doing my job,  which is to protect you.” Ravio said, rubbing the back of his head, “Then again, you probably already knew that. Because you're the princess. A-and you should expect me to guard you.” Sheerow squeaked, pouncing on Ravio's hair. Ravio sighed, tittering, “I said too much?”

Hilda giggled and her cheeks turned rosy, “Thank you, Ravio.”  she offered him her hand, “In  a show of my thanks, I would like to end the celebration with a dance. With you.”

Ravio's eyes widened and he stepped back, “M-Me?” he blushed, fumbling for something to say, “I- I  would be honored, Your Grace!”

Hilda guided his hands to the correct position, and began dancing with him, swirling around the ballroom elegantly. Yuga stood back and observed, though his mind was in a weary state after what had happened, but he found peace in the way princess Hilda seemed happy and relaxed in Ravio's hold. As much as it repulsed him. He found himself smiling softly, and appreciative Ravio's presence, though he hated how lenient he felt of this situation. But Hilda was smiling the same smile she was the day before, delighted and excited. Because of Ravio. And that was the fact that Yuga had trouble ignoring about the boy.

Soon, the dance came to an end, and the Princess and the night's hero bowed, then Hilda turned to Ravio and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  Ravio blushed.

And just as Hilda was about to leave his side and return to Yuga, Ravio grasped her hand softly to hold her back.

“Wait!” he said, fumbling around his clothes as if he was attempting to retrieve something. Sheerow beeped and bumped the pouch on Ravio's hip, to which Ravio replied with, “Ah, thanks, bud.”

And he pulled out something from said pouch, and hid it in his palm. Shyly, blushing like a madman, he revealed it to Hilda. It was a pink paper heart. Hilda gasped.

“W- w ill you be my sweetheart?”  Ravio said, hiding his beet-red face in his shoulder.

Hilda paused for a second, shocked, then she giggled, her laugh beautiful with pure joy. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Ravio, enveloping him with a hug.

“Yes! I will be your sweetheart. Now and forever!” Hilda said, holding Ravio close.

And Ravio returned to the hug, grinning from ear-to-ear.

\---

After all the guests had gone, Ranyu, Ind, and even Ravio, it was only Yuga and Hilda left in the ballroom.  Yuga busied himself with clearing up the place while Hilda sat next to the table of leftover food, which she snacked on while Yuga worked.

“It was lovely.” Hilda sighed, looking at the paper heart resting in her palm. She sighed again and pressed it over her chest, “It was...well, I'd only be repeating myself.”

Yuga looked back to Hilda.

“Are you upset? About Ravio?”

Yuga shook his head, then hesitated, and said thoughtfully, “Though, I may not be entirely truthful when I say I'm not.”

Hilda chortled, and stood up, picking a heart from off of the ground. She walked over to Yuga and tapped him on the shoulder. Yuga whipped himself around.

“Yes, Your Grace? Do you need something?”

Hilda grinned and handed him the paper heart, which he took with a look of confusion.

“For you.” she said, “Because you mean much to me. ”

And she hugged him tightly around his midriff, to which he replied with a surprised 'oof!' But after the initial surprise, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, stroking her tangled locks of purple hair.

“Thank you.” he said as he looked at the heart in his hand.

And he grinned from ear-to-ear.

 


	8. Chapter 8

There was a brief moment of hysteria once, when Lorule castle was missing its princess. It was as if she had simply vanished into thin air. No note, nor a word. And a kingdom was no good without its monarch. But Yuga wasn't one to lose his composure so easily. He knew the princess would not stray far from the castle walls. Furthermore, he knew the only reason she would abandon her study was to spend time with her childhood friend. And that would be Ravio, of course.

Yuga was annoyed at the boy's constant presence, or rather, his constant demand for the attention of the princess. And his demands for her affections. And his nerve to treat their relationship as that of a couple's. And the gall of him to take her attention away when the kingdom was on the verge of collapse!

Yuga strode to the training grounds in a huff, because he was sure to find Ravio there, and if Ravio was present, so was Hilda.

So, once Yuga arrived, he noticed triumphantly that he was not wrong; Ravio was indeed there with the princess. Hilda was seated on the low stone perimeter wall and Ravio was standing beside her, laughing and chattering away.

Yuga chose not to approach the two just yet, wishing to just observe from afar, somewhat behind the vine-ridden stone walls. He wondered why Hilda was there. Perhaps as a break from her position as a monarch—after all, she had been going through a lot in the recent days with a rebellion raging in the Thieves' Village. Nevertheless, Yuga paid attention intently.

Ravio pulled something out of the pouch on his hip and showed it to Hilda. It was a golden and leather bracelet, or that was what Yuga assumed. As soon as he presented it to Hilda, she marveled at it curiously.

“It's a bracelet. It has the capabilities to hold magic.” Ravio said, “Any kind of magic!”

“Oh! It's beautiful!...Although, it does...um...have a unique scent to it.” Hilda said, cupping the golden circle in her hand.

“Ah, yeah. Sheerow likes to sleep in it.” Ravio said, rubbing the back of his head, “I-I was thinking of asking Yuga to infuse it with the power of that staff of his—didn't he forge it with the metal of the Ether Medallion?”

“I will inquire him about it.” Hilda said, handing the bracelet back to Ravio, “And so about your training. I'm sure it's been five minutes.”

“Yeah, but...” Ravio scuffed his feet onto the ground, “I want to spend time with you. I can practice the sword for the rest of eternity if that will be my punishment, but for now, I want to spend time with my...best friend.”

“...Best friend?” Hilda tilted her head, then reached behind Ravio's head with her gloved hands and place her lips onto his.

Yuga looked away sharply. He wasn't upset, nor was he shocked. It was obvious Hilda loved Ravio. He was just overwhelmingly bothered. How could _Ravio_ be with the _Princess_? It was absurd, and yet!

“I think we're more than just acquaintances.” Hilda said.

At that moment, Yuga turned the corner and made his appearance. Ravio jumped two steps back, his blush turning his face into a beet, and Hilda just giggled, and nervously spared a glance to Yuga.

“Your Grace, there you are!” Yuga said, “The guards has been turning over the castle tiles looking for you!”

“Oh. I beg my pardon, I did not mean to be away for so long.” Hilda said, “I just wanted to see Ravio practice.”

Yuga looked to Ravio, “Understandable.” Then he returned his gaze to Hilda, “Shall we return to the castle, then?”

Hilda sighed solemnly, “Yes, I suppose.”

Yuga offered her his hand as she hopped down from her seat on the stone wall, then he offered his elbow to lead her back into the castle. Hilda waved a small goodbye to Ravio with a wide grin, which Ravio echoed, and then Yuga led her away, sparing one last glare to the purple haired boy who stood there watching as they disappeared from view.

 

–

 

Yuga came into Hilda's study with a cup of tea and several books, and he walked to Hilda whose head was turned towards the window in deep thought. Yuga set the objects in his hand down and was about to question the princess for her lack of focus, but instead, she spoke first.

“I need a plan. To keep this kingdom alive.” Hilda muttered, sniffing and rubbing her eyes, “There's no way we can go on like this. The earth is crumbling. The townsfolk deaf to the law...”

“There is no way to fix such disorder-”

“Without a Triforce.” Hilda said, looking to Yuga, “My family was responsible for this. I don't know how to pick up the pieces. You were there when it happened, weren't you?”

“I was but a mere apprentice to the previous royal adviser, Your Grace. Had I power before...”

“I know. I was just wondering it you knew what can be done.” Hilda said, “We could go about this with false ignorance and die with our world. We could search for ways to create a Triforce to restore peace.”

“I'm afraid that's not possible.” Yuga paused for a bit, “I do have a more realistic idea.”

“And what might that be?”

“We could steal one.”

“What? From whe- from Hyrule? But that's just...!”

“It's just the only option we have besides letting Lorule crumble.”

“No, there must be another way. To steal a Triforce...how can it be done?”

“The pieces must be awakened in specific beings. One in the goddess's reincarnate, one in the slumbering force of evil, and one in a hero with a pure heart. All according to legend.”

“But in order to achieve this, you would have to go to Hyrule and collect the pieces, yes?”

“That's right.”

“Then it can't be done!”

“Actually, Your Grace, I do have something to share.”

Anxiously, Hilda nodded, “Go on.”

“Recently, as I have been giving my prayers and offering in the sacred realm, I have noticed something odd about the stone which reminiscences the obliterated Triforce.”

“What?”

“A crack in its infrastructure. A fissure oozing light from a world protected by a Triforce. A pathway to Hyrule.”

“How can this be? Can we go to Hyrule now?” Hilda asked.

Yuga shook his head, “No. If only I was as thin as a piece of paper. I would be able to slip through the crack.”

“Oh, Yuga, this could be the key!” Hilda said, hugging him in excitement. She pulled back just as quickly, “You must show me.”

“Very well.” Yuga nodded, urging the princess to follow him.

And off they went to the sacred realm. Yuga hoped just as much as Hilda that, for once, a solution to save the doomed kingdom had finally been found.

 

–

 

Once, Yuga took the five year old Princess Hilda to Lorule Castle's astral observatory. The princess could barely contain her excitement when Yuga allowed her to follow him to the observatory for his studies. She was running faster on her two small legs up the thousands of flights of stairs than Yuga's long strides. She squealed to him to pick up his pace. Yuga smiled at her delight.

The Observatory was a quiet place. Its domed walls were the colors of the spectrum and the floor was a deep blue. In the center was a big telescope aimed at the sky. The room was said to be modeled to resemble the observatory from the distant, possibly mythical land of Termina, but so little was actually known of Termina that Yuga was skeptical that was the truth. Yet, Yuga could admire the craftsmanship of the room.

Hilda raced up the ramp leading to the telescope and excitedly hopped up and down in effort to peer inside it. Yuga followed her up the ramp and hoisted her up by her waist to she could see. Grasping the scope by its neck, Hilda awed at the beautiful purple and blue night sky above.

“I see the moon!” she said, “It looks so big!”

“It's beautiful isn't it?” Yuga asked.

“Yes! The most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Like a flower, but in the sky!” Hilda gasped again, “And the stars are the butterflies! Like spring!”

Yuga set her down to her feet and Hilda twirled around, giggling.

“I like the springtime.” she said, “Do you think people live in the sky?”

“There are legends,” Yuga said, turning around the corner of the telescope's base, effectively disappearing from Hilda's sight, “Of goddesses and warriors placed in the sky. The creators of this earth.”

“Huh?” Hilda looked around, curious as to where Yuga disappeared to.

From behind, Yuga picked the princess up from her feet and caused her to squeal in joy. He spun her around once and returned her to her feet.

“You scared me!” Hilda said, hiding her face in her small hands.

Yuga knelt down as he grinned warmly, “And princesses. They are the brightest stars. With their unending beauty and unmatched grace.”

“Like me?” Hilda asked, her eyes wide.

Yuga tapped her on her nose, “You, Your Grace, would be the brightest star among them all.”

Hilda giggled and twirled again, “Pick me up again! I want to see the bright stars of the princesses!”

And Yuga smiled, and hoisted her up by the waist once more.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

“I've always wondered what it's like to go on a date.” Hilda said, leaning on the balcony railing. She closed her eyes as the wind blew in her hair and she inhaled the breeze longingly, “A shared romantic experience with the one you love the most.” Hilda turned to Yuga who stood beside her, “Have you ever gone on a date? You have, I'm sure.”

“Unfortunately, I must admit I have never gone on a date.” Yuga said.

“It surprises me you haven't already married, too, even at least once.” Hilda said, “But no matter. I suppose it comforts me that we are somewhat in a similar boat.”

Yuga nodded.

“But still,” Hilda sighed again, resting her elbows on stone, “I would like to experience a date.”

Yuga looked to Hilda curiously, but she was busy looking at something in the castle garden, which was below her balcony. Yuga peered over the edge to get a glimpse of who it was and, lo and behold, it was Ravio. Yuga leaned back with a 'humph.'

“What is it?” Hilda asked quickly, looking to Yuga.

“Nothing. Well, in fact, I wanted to tell you that Ravio approached me with a request. Something to do with enhancing a raggedy golden bracelet with my magic.” Yuga explained.

“Did you do it?” Hilda asked, to which Yuga nodded. “That explains a lot, actually.” Hilda said, gesturing to Ravio below.

“How come?” Yuga asked, taking a step forward to take a look again.

Indeed, the boy was wearing it, making exaggerations with his arms in attempt to awaken the power inside. The boy really had no clue how magic worked, did he?

“Isn't he the cutest?” Hilda mumbled as a blush warmed her cheeks, but then she stiffened, fumbling, “Um, I mean, isn't he admirable with his, um, creations?”

“Yes...” Yuga muttered, “but the magic of the Ether seems abused in his use. He should be taught how to communicate with the magic.”

Hilda looked up to Yuga, “You could teach him.”

“I could, if you think that suitable.”

“I do. And maybe you can even teach me.”

“Teach you what, Your Grace?”

Hilda turned to Yuga, her hands behind her back and a smile on her lips, “How to ask someone out on a date!”

 

–

 

“Yuga...you would never betray me, right?” Hilda asked one day, all of the sudden.

And it caught Yuga by surprise. Why in the world would she asked him this question? What in the world made her think he was even capable of doing so?

Yuga stood there for a moment, stunned. Hilda stared at him, await a response.

“Of course I wouldn't. Never in a hundred years!” Yuga said, kneeling next to Hilda, “I am devoted to you, Your Grace. Have I not proved that?”

“No, no, you have. It's just that...of the late, I've been having a dream of sorts. You are...there, but it's not _you_. I felt a being of evil. A mass filled with nothing but hatred and malice. And you were there with it. You hurt me and held me back. I couldn't move. I was trapped. Nothing...but darkness.”

“Y-Your Grace...I-”

Hilda shuddered, “I-I was having second thoughts about your loyalty, but I realize now that it is foolish of me, especially to base it off a silly...dream.”

Yuga grabbed her hands, “No, not at all. To be doubtful is sometimes the best. This dream...I do not think it is normal. It feels to me like some kind of prophecy.”

“Yes, I agree.” Hilda sighed, grasping his hands, “That's what bothers me.”

“But do know that I would never betray you. But if what you say is true, I would not stand for it. No, I would rather perish with the evil than live to betray your trust.”

“What you say is comforting for me to hear.” Hilda said, “But I do not feel eased. Something... ominous is coming. I can feel it.”

Yuga stood up, patting the princess on the shoulder, “Don't you fear. I will not allow such evil to hurt you in that way.”

Hilda looked up to him, a little teary-eyed, “Do you p-promise?”

Yuga nodded firmly, “I promise, Your Grace.”

 

–

 

It was late at night when Yuga decided to walk up to the balcony at the highest point of the castle. The balcony was dome-shaped and resembled more of pavilion, really. But what was impressive of it was its fresh air which hurt the lungs, and the view which effectively took one's breath away. Yuga thought the contradiction was ironic. Nevertheless, the place was surreal.

After climbing a seemingly endless amount of staircases, Yuga finally made it to the top. The night was chillier than most—it was an indication that winter would arrive soon. Yuga took in a breath and the cold wind infected his lungs. Beyond the railing, Yuga could see all of Lorule. Death Mountain was just over yonder, its daunting stature towering well beyond the grey clouds. On the other side, Thieves' Village slept soundly, nestled into the sea of the moonlit trees of the Skull Woods. Below, the murky water of the swamp shimmered, just like it did in the sun, but the silver of the moon made it sharp like steel. And Turtle Rock, the lava lit the temple and the lake around it like a romantic candle light.

Yuga leaned on the railing and sighed. Yuga knew he could stay in this exact spot for hours, relaxing to the wistful song of the wind.

Beside him, something shifted. Yuga jolted in surprise.

“Yuga? What are you doing here so late?”

Yuga blinked, his eyes not believing it; before him stood Princess Hilda wrapped in a small shawl. Hilda yawned and shivered, then opened her tired eyes and smiled.

“Y-Your Grace! I-I should be asking the same!”

“True.” Hilda said, “I came here to think for a bit. And to rest. Despite it being cold, and despite the night.”

“You should be in bed-” Yuga said, but something else caught his eye, “Your Grace, where are your shoes?”

Hilda laughed a little, then shook her head, “Don't berate me. Come here, sit. Enjoy the view with me while it lasts.”

Yuga was hesitant to sit beside her, but Hilda insisted as she pat the stone bench with her bare hand. Yuga complied, of course.

There was a moment of calm quiet before Hilda spoke softly.

“Don't you think this place is beautiful?” she said with a peaceful exhale, followed by a shiver.

Yuga feasted his eyes briefly on the enchanting scene of Lorule again, then turned to look to the shivering princess with greater concern for her than the scenery.

“Yes, but Your Grace, you might get sick. Here, allow me to-” Yuga said, and made a motion to remove his cape to give it to her, but Hilda shook her head.

“No, no, don't fuss over me. I'm fine.” Hilda said as she adjusted her shawl, and turned to look to the moon in the sky. And smiled, “Remember when you brought me, once, to the astral observatory? And you told me about the night sky? And princesses?”

Yuga blinked, “Yes, of course I do.”

“That time reminds me of now.” Hilda said, “And you know what? I've been thinking.”

“What is it, Your Grace?”

“When one day you leave this world, I'm sure of it that the Goddess Lolia will honor you in the sky, too. And that your star will be bright, just as mine.”

“That is a kind thought.”

“I'm sure it would make this view all the more lovely.”

“Perhaps.”

Hilda yawned and leaned her head onto Yuga's shoulder. Yuga shifted so she would be more comfortable. Hilda snuggled deeper into his warm hold.

And in the bitter cold, along with the singing wind, Hilda fell asleep in Yuga's arms.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

She looked at him with with most beautiful cherry-red eyes he had ever seen. She didn't fuss or make a sound, but just stared at him with unending curiosity and adoration, same as he did to her.

She was Princess Hilda of Lorule, and it was now Yuga's most important duty to protect her and watch over her at all costs.

The tiny princess was wrapped soundly in a purple blanket as she rested on his lap. Her small hand reached and grabbed a curl of Yuga's hair, tugging and pulling, but Yuga did not stop her. She cooed softly. Then, she turned her attention to his hand, and she grabbed that, gripping his fingers none too gently. Yuga's heart melted.

“I-It's an honor to make your acquaintance.” Yuga said, mock-shaking his hand to her.

As expected, all he received were the babblings of a baby, but Yuga found her charming nevertheless. He could even make up her response in his head: _A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yuga._

“What title would you prefer for me to call you?” Yuga asked, even though he knew it was pointless, but talking to her brought him such joy, “Princess?”

Hilda blew air from her mouth, as if to show distaste. Yuga wiped away the saliva which dripped down her chin.

“No? How about Your Majesty?”

Hilda let out a sound to show her disliking to the sound of 'Your Majesty'–or at least that's what Yuga would have liked to believe.

“No? Alright. How about...Your Grace?”

In an instant, Hilda's eyes grew marvelously bright and she cooed happily. Yuga grinned from ear to ear.

“Your Grace, it is!” he said, “A pleasure to be of service to you, Your Grace. I'm sure you will reign an era of prosperity!”

Hilda smiled but did not respond to Yuga's comment, not even in babbles. Yuga pat her head cautiously, but lovingly. Hilda giggled and again tried to wriggle out of her blanket trap. Yuga picked her up and held her in his hands, looking to her with nothing but adoration.

And at that moment, he knew he'd do anything for her.

 

–

 

Yuga was seated at the table as he waited patiently for Hilda. Hilda had insisted for him to eat without her, as she needed to tend to something briefly before breakfast. Yuga thought this was stranger than usual, but he respected her need for time alone, so he left for the dining hall, but was not entirely keen on eating before the princess.

It was soon that Hilda decided to make her appearance. The first thing Yuga noticed was that she did not look as composed as most days. In fact, she looked stiff and her forehead was glossy with perspiration.

“Your Grace? Is everything all right? You look awfully unwell.” Yuga commented with worry.

Hilda rolled back her shoulders and nodded. She took a seat at the table across from Yuga, completely silent. Yuga couldn't help but notice the seemingly discomforted look on her face.

“Are you sure? If there's anything I can do- I could fetch the doctor, if you'd like.”

“No, no.” Hilda shook her head, “It'll pass.” Hilda sighed then put on a smile, and reached over the table to grab the teapot. But before her fingers came into contact with the china, Hilda gasped and pulled back, cradling her lower abdomen.

Yuga stood up, alert, “Your Grace?”

“No, no.” Hilda managed to say, trying to calm Yuga with a gesture of her hand, “It's fine.”

Yuga sat back down, watching as the princess exhaled and relaxed, dabbing her forehead from sweat. She looked to Yuga and smiled. Yuga looked to her suspiciously, then to her stomach, and then pieced it together.

“Oh!” Yuga stood up again, hurrying to Hilda's side, “Do you need anything, Your Grace? If I may, I could make you an elixir to ease the side-effects- or perhaps order a box of chocolates.”

“That would be very kind of you, thank you.” Hilda said, laughing and blushing sheepishly, “It wasn't my intention to bother you with trifling matters.”

“Nonsense! Your comfort is not trifling.” Yuga said, “I will make my way immediately to the market. Do you require anything before I depart?”

Hilda shook her head, “I believe I will be taking to my chambers to rest for a while.”

“Very well. If you need an escort-”

“No, don't bother. You already have many things to tend to.” Hilda said, standing from her seat.

“Very well,” Yuga said, “Then I will be back in an instant.”

And Yuga turned quickly to the door, keen on hurrying to collect items that with satisfy the needs of the princess.

Behind him, Hilda giggled softly, and she said, “What would I do without you?”

 

–

 

“Sometimes I think, and I wonder what my parents were like. I find myself often forgetting. I know my mother was always calm. I have no recollection of my father. But, that, I find, is not upsetting.” Hilda said, suddenly, thoughtfully tapping the surface of the teacup with her index finger. She took a sip, her eyes focused on the window dotted with rain. “However, I don't know how they were like.”

Yuga stood beside her, his tall stature towering over her. Yuga did not take his eyes away from the window, either, “Why do you bring this up?”

Hilda set the cup down on its saucer, and stayed silent, thinking. She looked to Yuga, “There's something I would like to say, but I don't know if I can say it.”

Yuga looked to her curiously, “Go on, Your Grace. You may tell me anything.”

“Hm.” Hilda said, returning her eyes to the window, “I've known my mother. I remember her holding me. And smiling. And brushing my hair. Kissing my forehead.”

“Yes.”

“But my father...” Hilda shook her head, “I don't know. How did he look like? Did he hold me like my mother?” Hilda asked, mostly rhetorically, and continued with another shake of her head, “No, it doesn't bother me that I don't know. In fact, I would barely consider him a father.”

“How come?”

“The truth is I've always had a father. Not biologically, no.” Hilda looked to her feet, again, tapping the surface of the teacup, “It wouldn't be...odd...for me to consider...you...as my father, would it?”

Yuga recoiled in surprise, looking to Hilda, “I-I....Pardon?”

Hilda turned to Yuga, smiling, “You've been more a father to me than anyone I've ever had close in my life.” Hilda closed her eyes, “I remember you holding me. Smiling. Brushing my hair. Taking care of me no matter what.”

“W-Well, that's simply because it's my duty to-”

“You misunderstand.” Hilda shook her head, turning away.

Yuga opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what. Hilda looked to him, still smiling.

“You misunderstand, at least for now.” Hilda said.

But Yuga realized something at that moment. That he understood much more that Hilda thought.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Hello, Yuga. It is nice to see you outside of the castle on this beautiful day.”

Yuga lifted his head from the canvas in front of him and smiled. Before him stood Princess Hilda in her usual grace. She strode on the uneven stone surrounding the black fountain in the center of the garden, and seated herself where the water's mist could touch her. Yuga was seated in his own rickety stool, sitting beside where Hilda was, in front of a vivid assortment of flowers and garden statues among the topiaries. On the canvas, there was the landscape painted on it, though it was far from complete.

“A pleasure for you to be my audience.” Yuga stated, earning a shy giggle from Hilda.

“You know how much I enjoy watching you paint.”

Yuga picked up a different brush with paint-stained fingers, dipping it into a light green colored paint, “So I've been told. I never really knew why. Is it because you would like to paint? Please excuse my rudeness for never offering to join me before.”

“No, it's not that. It's just that you're so calm when you paint. Or alternately, not. It's quite the spectacle.” Hilda said, “And I get to watch the vision of your artistic eye come to life.”

“I see.” Yuga said, stoking the canvas with the paint-covered brush. Yuga pulled back, frowning, “Hm. There's something off about this scene, here.”

Hilda leaned forward to look at Yuga's work. Thoughtfully, she pointed to the edge of the piece, “You forgot about the hedge there. It looks somewhat plain without it.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Yuga said, cleaning the brush of the light green and dipping the brush into a slightly darker shade of the same color, “Silly how I forgot that. And the irony, too, how you were just speaking of my so-called 'artistic eye.'”

Hilda chortled, leaning back onto her gloved palms, “Well, yes, I may have jinxed it. But, even so, the scene would have looked just as stunning.”

“Depending on how critical of an eye you have.” Yuga added under his breath.

“Nonsense, Yuga. Your artwork is always beautiful.” Hilda said, turning her face towards the fountain mist and breathed in deeply.

“But none of them surpass your own beauty, Your Grace.” Yuga said, looking to her with a smile.

Hilda looked to him and shared the smile, “Even in your paintings?”

“Of course.”

“I see. Perhaps because I am not scenery, so you do not have to include a hedge.” Hilda said with a wide grin.

And the two of them laughed.

 

–

 

“Your Grace, I insist-”

“And _I_ insist that you must rest, just like the doctor said.”

Yuga looked to Hilda with pursed lips, but Hilda merely stood her ground, staring to Yuga with a determined glare. Hilda then resumed her fussing, delicately pulling some blankets over Yuga's bedridden self.

“This is not as simple as sickness.” Hilda said, making sure the sheets were free of and wrinkles, “It's your physical wellness. You can barely walk.”

“But, Your Grace, my duty is-”

“To care for me, I know. But I will not allow it.” Hilda said, reaching for a pillow to tuck under Yuga's ankle, “This time, I will care for you.”

Yuga grimaced in displeasure, and he shook his head, “No, I cannot allow it.” Yuga made a move to get out of the bed, as if to prove to the princess that he was, in fact, fine.

Hilda immediately pushed him back onto the bed, not giving him a chance. Hilda put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot, “Yuga, quit being unreasonable! I demand your compliance! Right now.”

Yuga sighed, slowly relaxing back into the bed, “This is unnecessary.”

“I feel tempted to roll my eyes, but that is highly unladylike.” Hilda said, stiffening her posture, “Now, then. Do you need anything? Might I interest you in a soothing cup of tea?”

“However, if I refuse, you will do so nevertheless.”

“That's true.” Hilda said, “Because I am worried for you. And now it's my turn to tend to your every need.”

“You stress over me too much. It is out of your place to care so much.”

“Don't you dare talk to me about my place. You're the one making too many pointless arguments.” Hilda shot back.

Yuga harrumphed, frowning, “So, there is no way I can persuade you?”

“None at all.” Hilda said, crossing her arms.

“Very well. Seeing I have no choice...you win, Your Grace.”

Hilda flicker her hair, pouting haughtily, “As I should.” and she turned on her heel to reach of the door, “I will return and you will let me serve you tea.”

“Of course.”

And with a small, victorious smile, Hilda opened the door and hurried down the hall.

 

–

 

“Yuga, I think, perhaps, you're being a little too harsh.”

Yuga whipped around, his lips pursed and eyes on fire, “Too harsh? My deepest apologies, Your Grace, but I am acting well within reason. That...that _prig_ thought it was acceptable to simple saunter in and ask for your hand in marriage! The nerve! And- and-”

“Yuga, calm yourself. You cannot think rationally without a clear head.” Hilda said, grabbing him by the arm, “It was a simple marriage proposal, one which could have benefited Lorule as well.”

“He was twice your age, and rude to boot!” Yuga said, pacing around the room, fussing, “Had I not threatened him at swordpoint...”

“That _was_ a little dramatic.”

“It was not! It was what he deserved, that vile spawn of the Gemesaur!” Yuga hissed.

“Yuga.” Hilda's voice was warning, “It's over now. You do not have to make such a fuss over it.”

“I...” Yuga started, exhaling heavily and shaking his head, “I'm letting this get the best of me. You're right, Your Grace. I was merely concerned, is all. It is my duty to protect you from the scum of the world.”

“I know. And I appreciate how protective you are of me, but you must handle this in a more diplomatic manner. For instance, instead of threatening with a sword, let the bite of your words do the worst.”

“A very intellectual thought.” Yuga agreed, sighing, “I'm sorry for getting so worked up about this, Your Grace. You're right; it was simply a marriage proposal, albeit a disrespectful one.”

Hilda wrapped her arms around Yuga's midriff, somewhat in thanks, “I appreciate that you care so much for my well-being, even for trifle matters.”

Yuga hugged her back, smiling a little, “My apologies for the dramatics, Your Grace.”

Hilda chortled softly, “Perhaps it _was_ a little funny...”

Yuga echoed her delicate laugh, combing his fingers through her hair, “Perhaps.”

 

 


End file.
